Healing hearts
by ShipperKid
Summary: Simmons accidentally found Bucky. Steve needs her help.


A/N: This happened sometime when Simmons just got back from undercover in Hydra, before Skye got her powers and before Age of Ultron.

I'm not a doctor, biochemist or an expert in biology; so I apologize in advance if I don't make sense in some parts of this story.

Also, I'm not a good writer so pardon my writing skills...

Lastly, I don't own AOS, Avengers and all the characters.

Healing hearts

One afternoon, Simmons was getting some personal supplies for Bobbi, Skye and herself from a convenience store not far away from the Playground. She was just about to head for her car when she saw a man in a hooded jacket limping at the side of the store. She felt a little sorry for the man, so she approached him and asked if he's alright just like a good doctor would. "Leave me alone." said the man; but just after he said those words, he collapsed. Simmons hurriedly checked his vitals but as soon as she looked at him, she hesitated for a moment but then decided to help him anyway. His face was kind of familiar to her but that's not what shocked her. It was his right metallic arm which she thought it resembles to deathlock technology. Once she felt his pulse, she went to the car and pulled him inside. She secured him first that he wasn't carrying any deadly weapon, which he didn't, before strapping him in the passenger seat. It's a good thing she has an I.C.E.R. with her so she can defend herself; but with his pulse, she doubts he can even wake up.

As she started the engine, she called up Coulson and explained the situation and had them ready the medical team including Fitz.

* * *

Everyone wants to question Simmons when she arrived at the Playground, however she rushed to the operating room along with the unknown man with her. Fitz followed suit and immediately realized why he was needed. While Fitz and Simmons were busy, Coulson had a feeling he has seen that man before but couldn't remember where or... when - then it came to him. He wasn't sure if he's correct so he called for May and Skye to look for some files. He ordered them to look for files related to the Howling Commandos. And when he saw the file he needed, he couldn't believe it himself. The man Simmons found was Sergeant James Barnes. Everyone was just as baffled as Coulson was, but they can't ask Simmons yet. They have to wait for her to finish the operation to get some answers.

* * *

After an hour, the sugery was done. The medical team had already left except for Fitz and Simmons, apparently the metallic arm was a lot more damaged than what they had expected. They both worked on it for about 3 more hours after the surgery and while they were alone Fitz asked her how she found the man. She told him what happened as they were working.

"What baffles me though, is that he looks familiar to me." She said to Fitz

"I was thinking about the same thing. It's like I know him from somewhere."

"You too? Maybe we know him from the academy? Or maybe we saw him from Hydra?"

"If he's Hydra, that could explain the robotic arm like deathlock. And that could also mean he's-"

"An enemy." Simmons finished Fitz sentence. For a second, they paused and looked at the man they were helping. Hesitantly, they continued working on the arm. Once Fitzsimmons finished, Skye called them to Coulson's office. Fitzsimmons discussed to everyone what happened and what they did, then Coulson discussed to them what they found out about the man which made the two scientist gasp in disbelief. There were a lot of questions and theories that came to their minds. Coulson also told them that he was planning on calling Agent Maria Hill, Agent Natasha Romanoff and Captain Steve Rogers as well; and explained to them that somehow Sergeant Barnes was involved during the fall of Triskelion.

As soon as everyone had left, except for May, Coulson called Agent Hill at the Avengers Headquarters. Moments later Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers joined the conference and both were shocked to see Coulson alive. At first they felt tricked but still happy to see him alive and well, and thought that Fury has a good reason for tricking them that Coulson had died. Coulson later on told them that he did die and that he was brought to life and afterwards he went to the point on why he called. Steve was having mixed emotions when he heard the news. He wanted to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters right away, Coulson agreed but since it was already late, he suggested that they'll just have to go tomorrow. As much as Steve wanted to go right away, he didn't have a choice.

* * *

Romanoff and Rogers then went to get a plane the next day and set course to the coordinates Coulson sent them. When they arrived, the Koenigs greeted them, gave them their lanyards and directed them to where Coulson and FitzSimmons are.

Captain Rogers saw his best friend lying on the bed and pain struck his heart seeing him like that. To others he's the Winter Soldier; but to him he was Bucky. Bucky was always there for him and now's the time to return the favor. He rushed to Bucky's bedside and asked the scientists beside him, how he was.

"The patient, Sergeant Barnes, suffered a minor fracture on his left arm, two broken ribs and broken hamstring on his left leg." It was Simmons who answered him. Then Fitz continued, "His right mechanical arm was severely damaged too.." he looked at the captain and saw the pain in his face , then added " fortunately it didn't cause any more damage on the right side of his body."Steve's a little relieved hearing that but still he wasn't any better. He just stared at Bucky while FitzSimmons continued.

"I know I said he only suffered minor injuries however; those said injuries seemed to be neglected and not taken care of. It caused internal bleeding in his arm and leg which should've been fatal and he..." Simmons paused for second because Steve was looking at her intently with those pained eyes and she couldn't bring herself to continue. But she thought everyone should know this, especially him "... he should have not lasted for days. It was surprising that he did. We analyzed his muscle tissues and we found out that his body was healing faster than a regular person would, that's why he survived this long."

"It was just his muscles that's healing but since his fractures weren't fixed, the broken bones kept on slashing his healing tissues that's why he kept bleeding and has a lot of bruises." Fitz supplied.

"We've realigned his bones to their proper place and put a cast to keep it intact and we'll just have to rely on his healing ability to get him to normal." Simmons added, though she was't sure if 'normal' was the right term.

"The mechanical arm has also been repaired. The technology used was the same as Deathlock's but a bit outdated." As Fitz explained, he got confused looks from both Natasha and Steve, and he realized they didn't know who Deathlock is; so he told them who he was and his association to Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"And since we've dealt with the same technology before, it was easier for us to repair it inspite of the corrosion inside the arm." Simmons added after Fitz introduced Deathlock.

"Yes," Fitz continued "now it's like brand new and complete with upgrades." Everybody turned to him, stunned. Then Coulson spoke " You upgraded him? You didn't tell me that yesterday."

"It was Jemma's idea." Fitz said defensively as pointing to Simmons.

" I.. umm.. Well.. Oh don't act so innocent about it Fitz! You gladly presented your ideas when I suggested the upgrade." Simmons responded panicking, though she was quite happy that she and Fitz are working together and supplying each others thoughts again just like the old times. Since the incident at the bottom of the ocean and her leaving Fitz, they haven't interacted that much and it she feels like Fitz was avoiding her. And when they worked together to save Barnes, she felt that they got their synchronicity back.

"When?" Coulson asked again.

"During the operation." Fitz answered sheepishly.

"You didn't even know if he was a threat or not." This time it was Romanoff who spoke.

"Yes, we thought of that too..." Simmons told everyone, "but it's just a shame to let some parts to crumble away, so we thought maybe we could improvise for the parts that cannot be replaced."

"Don't worry though, Simmons and I had deactivated all the previous weapons and installed a security feature that the weapons and all its upgrade won't be operational unless we enter the password... that only Simmons and I know." Fitz said trying to assure everyone.

"Still, you shouldn't have done that without permission." Coulson said sternly.

"Yes sir. Sorry." Both scientists said in unison.

They were quiet for a minute, then Steve broke first the silence. "Thank you for what you did for him." He smiled lightly and FitzSimmons smiled sympathetically in response. "What's bothering me, is why he doesn't recognize me and he doesn't remember who he was? Why did he obeyed hydra?" And Romanoff added "Also, how did he lived since 1945?" There were a lot of questions in their minds but these 3 questions are what needs to be answered as of the moment.

"This is only our theory..." Fitz said looking at Simmons, "... we think that Hydra had put him in a state of suspended animation through cryogenics that's why he didn't seem to age."

"The chemicals in his blood that makes him heal faster might also have to do with it too." Simmons added, "And as for not remembering himself, Hydra might have used their brain washing techniques on him. We found out about it not long ago, that Hydra uses that technique to make former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and some gifteds to comply to them."

"Did you check if there's a kill switch in his eyes like the ones in Deathlock and Amador?" It was Coulson who asked. Hearing that made Steve's heart tighten and his guts constrict. He thought how Bucky was horribly treated by Hydra. It made him angry and sick. Instead of vengeance, he only thought on saving his friend.

"Yes, we did check. And no, there wasn't anything installed in his eye." Fitz answered.

"Will he still be able to be the Bucky I once knew?"

"It may take some time for the hypnotism to wear off and to regain his old memories back, but yes he will, in time. He just needs someone to remind him of himself." Simmons assured him.

"So, it's alright to take him to our headquarters?" Steve asked.

"Of course, as long as your doctors keeps on monitoring his injuries and that he heals well." Fitz answered.

"But we don't have doctors" Romanoff said.

"How about Banner? He's a doctor, right?" Steve asked.

"He's not that kind of doctor..." Romanoff sighed.

"We could lend you some doctors from here." Coulson suggested, after all he's still a Captain America fan.

"How about Dr. English here?" It was more of a statement that a question from Romanoff.

"Agent Simmons? I'd prefer if you would've chosen somebody else but... for the Captain, I'd be more than happy to lend you one of my finest, that is if she agrees. After all, she just came back from her undercover at Hydra." Coulson meant what he said, he didn't want Simmons to go because she's needed here. Then eveyone turned to Simmons again which made her felt uneasy.

"You do know, Sir, that I'm not actually a medical doctor." Simmons said, then added addressing to both Steve and Romanoff, " I'm a biochemist." She wants to help; but she also think that a medic would be more appropriate and she doesn't want to leave Fitz again. It pains her and she thought that Fitz might be hurt again if she leaves.

"Yes, I know. But you're also one of the best. You have cared and saved the lives of our team back then, even yours, don't forget. Heck you even saved Sergeant Barnes even you didn't know who he was when you first met him. You may not be a medical doctor but you're much better than that because you can also monitor the mechanical arm and medics can't do that. Still, it is your decision if you want to go with them or not." Coulson smiled at Simmons.

Simmons smiled back at the flattery, "Aww... Pffft.. I know I'm good but thank you sir. I want to help... it's just..." she trailed off looking at Fitz. He was also looking at her, and he realized she didn't want to go because of him; so he told Simmons "You should go." with a serious look in his face. Simmons was taken aback with his words. She felt horrified because she thought Fitz was driving her away but that changed when Fitz added "It's what's best for him." Fitz saw the expression on Simmons face, so he continued " You don't have to worry. I now know why you left... I... um... overheard you talking to Mack the other day..." he finished with a small smile to reassure Simmons. Everybody were silent, Romanoff and Steve were clueless but Coulson understood what they were talking about. Simmons was shocked to hear that he actually heard her conversation with Mack, but was glad that he finally understood why. So with that she simply said "Alright, I shall go pack my bags then."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Simmons was onboard the plane together with the Blackwidow, Captain America and of course the Winter Soldier still lying unconscious. Romanoff was piloting the plane so that Steve could remain beside Barnes. Simmons felt a little skittish to join their trip and Steve noticed that, so he tried to help her relax. "Doctor Simmons, I know I have said this earlier, but... Thank you for saving him. I've been searching for him since that day when Hydra came out of hiding. And now I'm just overwhelmed to see him again." he said to her. She smiled to him, probably the kindest smile he's ever seen in a long time. "You are most welcome Captain Rogers. I understand how you feel right now." She said in response. She has an English accent like Peggy did- Steve thought. He just noticed it now; maybe because he was too overwhelmed about Bucky. Steve could also see the empathy in her as her eyes went watery but she seemed to blink them back in. He thought maybe she had experienced the same thing before but he didn't pry to something personal; so instead, he said "Please, call me Steve" held out his hand to her, so she shook it firmly "Well then, call me Jemma. It's nice to meet you Steve." She felt better after that exchange.

"Hitting off first base, I see." Romanoff suddenly joined them and smirking at the sight in front of her. She left the plane on autopilot because she was getting bored in the cockpit. Simmons was startled for a bit then became flustered and let go of Steve's hand. "No... We were'nt.. I mean.." Simmons stammered. Steve gave Romanoff a look, so she was grinning when she said "Relax kid, I'm just kidding." tapping on Simmons' shoulder while grinning. "You easily panic, for someone who had gone undercover at Hydra." Romanoff said rather bluntly.

"Yes, I wasn't really of a good liar or at improvisation but Agent May and Agent Coulson helped me with that. They taught me that selective truths is a better approach. And it did help me when I was brought up for questioning once..." Simmons kept going, "But eventually my cover was blown because someone saw me contacting S.H.I.E.L.D...I wasn't careful enough." She finished looking down at the floor.

"How did you escape?" Romanoff curiously asked.

"Lucky for me, Coulson had a back up plan. There was also another undercover agent. If it wasn't for Agent Morse, I would have been forced to comply." Simmons' lips pursed as she thought of it. The three of them talked about their little own adventures the entire flight. And with that, Simmons is starting to warm up to them

2 hours later, they arrived at the Avengers' HQ. They secured a room for Barnes near the laboratory so that when Simmons need something, she doesn't have to wander around the huge building. Tony Stark was with Pepper at their new home, Thor is in Asgard; so Simmons only met Agent Hill, Agent Barton and Dr. Banner and briefed them about Barnes' condition. She also said, he will be waking up in a couple more hours since they had put him in a heavy sedation. Agent Hill directed Simmons to her room. After Simmons settled her things, she went to the lab. Bruce Banner was there, so he showed her where the tools and equipments are placed, and where chemicals are kept. She also told him that she's a great fan of his work. They discussed some things while Simmons was preparing the necessary equipments for Barnes. Banner was fairly impressed by her; she's certainly one of the youngest bright mind he's ever met.

Later on, Simmons went to check on Barnes where she saw Steve sitting beside him. Steve looked up when she entered the room and she greeted him with a smile, so he smiled back. Barnes' injuries were almost healed; Simmons is still impressed at the rate of his healing. She wanted to stay and talk to Steve for a bit, but she figured he needed a moment alone. Just as she walked at the door, Barnes stirred and woke up.

He woke up feeling heavy and saw a woman rushing to him. He observed his surroundings as he tried to remember what had happened. "Bucky?" He heard a man saying. The voice sounded familiar, he turned his head to the direction of the voice. "Buck, it's me, Steve." He sees a man looking at him concerned. Then he remembered, it was the same man he was fighting a couple of months ago. He tried to get up so he could defend himself but a jolt of pain all over his body hindered him from doing so. He struggled with the pain, then the woman said, "Sergeant Barnes, it's alright. We're here to help."

Simmons injected him some morphine. "It's something to ease the pain." She said to him. When the morphine kicked in, he relaxed and managed to ask " Where am I?" Simmons looked at Steve trying to find the right words to her patient. "You're with me now Buck. You're safe." Steve answered. He stared at Steve trying to remember him clearly. Why is he talking to me as if he knows me- Barnes thought. "How do you know me? Why can't I remember anything?" He asked again in his hoarse voice. Steve was a little hurt but he didn't show it, instead, he smiled and simply answered "You and I are best buds since we were little."

"I... I just couldn't..." Barnes struggled to think back but couldn't recall anything. Simmons saw how hard he was struggling, so she interrupted his thoughts. "Ssshhhh.. It's okay..." she said gently. "You don't have to force yourself to remember. That's why we're here. To help you remember." Once he's calmed down Simmons continued " Aside from not remembering your identity, don't you remember anything at all?"

He was silent for a minute, then answered " I remember lying in a room with people,much like this but with a bright light in top of me. Then another room with a blue sceen and calming voice saying... 'Compliance will be rewarded.' That's all."

"I see." Simmons internalized what he had said. We're right, he was brain washed- she thought to herself. "Don't worry, we'll be at the bottom of this." She said reassuringly. "I promise you Buck, I'll do anything to get your memories back." Steve said to his dear friend. Barnes nodded then drifted off to sleep.

"He's exhaused. It's best for him to get some rest and so should you too, Steve." Simmons said.

"Alright."

And with that, Simmons left the room.

Simmons met up with the rest of the Avengers team to have dinner. She was quite surprised that they actually eat like a family. It reminds her of how her team used to be. Her musings were interrupted when Banner asked Romanoff, "Hey Nat, why did you borrow a biochemist from S.H.I.E.L.D, when I'm here? Not that I don't want to have someone to talk decenty around here... It's just not likely for you to do so." Barton and Hill just raised a brow at her. Simmons felt a little nervous just sitting there. "I guess I just forgot what you're capable of." Romanoff said in a matter-of-fact manner while smirking at Simmons. Simmons felt strange when Romanoff smiles at her like that. By the looks of Romanoff's face, Barton already know what she's thinking,"Of course you have." He simply said.

"Ouch! That stings a little." Banner chuckled.

"Is Captain Rogers coming?" Simmons asked to change topic and also a bit concerned.

"I already talked to him but he doesn't want to leave the room so I just delivered him his dinner." Banner answered.

"Perhaps you could persuade him Agent Simmons." Romanoff teased her. A shade of red crept on Simmons' cheeks. "Stop teasing Agent Simmons, Natasha." Agent Hill finally said.

Simmons appreciated what Agent Hill had said so she smiled lightly at her. "Captain Rogers is hurting right now, it might be good to let him be for the moment. All you can do for now is be there for him." Simmons said to everyone. "Well said doc." Romanoff said to Simmons and this time Romanoff showed her a genuine kind smile and everyone nodded.

After dinner everyone went to their respective rooms. Simmons had a video call from Skye and Fitz. Skye wanted to know what the Avengers are like and what their HQ looks like. Fitz just wanted to see if she's doing alright. They talked for almost an hour. After their little chat, Simmons wasn't feeling sleepy yet so she went to check on Barnes.

When Simmons entered the room, she found Steve still awake. "If you're trying to make me go to my room to rest, don't bother. Natasha was, just here." Steve said.

"I thought you might say that. That's why I brought these." Simmons raised her hands to show Steve what she's holding. "Might as well be comfortable while staying here."

"So you brought me a pillow and a blanket?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Simmons handed him the pillow and blanket "You could use a company too." she said. Simmons sat beside Barnes opposite to Steve.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do this." Steve appreciates the gesture but he doesn't want to bother her on anyone.

"I know. I won't stay long... it's just I couldn't go to sleep and -" she stopped when her eyes trailed off to a tray of food at the table next to Steve. "You didn't even touched the food Dr. Banner gave you." She continued saying.

"I just don't -"

"Well that's just rude." Simmons cut him off. "I'm not leaving here until it's a clean plate."

Steve was surprised from what she said. "Well...uh..I.. Alright." He finally agreed when Simmons was giving him a stern look.

"Good. After all, that symmetrical body of yours needs nourishment."

"I'm not your patient, but I think you're a strict doctor."

"Yeah, I've been told." Simmons remembered the time when Skye was her stubborn patient.

"It's cold and stale." Steve commented as he ate.

"Now whose fault is that?" Simmons chuckled. She somehow lightened his mood.

They were silent for a while, then Steve began opening up to her, "All of my other friends are no longer around. He's the only one left. And I guess I'm the only one he has, that's why I want to be on his side in his every single waking moment while he's in this state, confused."

"I understand how you feel." Simmons said to comfort him. "Fitz is my best friend in the world, and when he was in a coma for nine days, I didn't left his bedside... well, except for bathroom breaks of course. My point is, I wanted to be there for him when he wakes up but I didn't notice that everyone else were worried about me...They know how hard it is for you right now, but I hope you won't close yourself to the world when they're there to help you overcome your sorrow. Afterall, they're your friends too."

Steve realized she's right. He doesn't want to bother everyon else; but by his actions, he's actually making them more worried.

"I guess you're right." He smiled at her.

"I know I am." she said feeling a bit proud which made him chuckle.

"Thank you. I feel better now."

"Don't mention it. It's what I do. And now that you're done eating, as promised, I'll take my leave."

As Simmons was about to stand up, Steve said " You know, you don't really have to... I mean, if you want, we could still chat for a while."

So Simmons stayed and they chatted. When it was almost midnight they said their goodnights. The chair is not as comfortable as a bed, but with the pillow and blanket that Simmons gave Steve, it made him sleep much better

* * *

After two weeks of helping Barnes recover and regaining his memories, which came faster than expected, Simmons has to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D since her primary objective is now accomplished. There are still a few lapses, but Barnes already remembers Steve and who he was before. Now it is up to Steve to supply him with what he needs to know. Aside from taking care of Sergeant Barnes, Simmons also helped Dr. Banner with some of his research, upgraded some gadgets/weapons that Agents Romanoff, Barton and Hill use in combat. She did a lot during her short stay there. She became more comfortable with them and even got to meet Stark once, which was the most exhausting day she had to admit, because Romanoff and Stark kept on pressing her with Steve. The two of them joked around and said that Steve needs to get laid, it seems that the two of them like to get a reaction out of her. She busied herself just to get out of the awkward situation they put her in. She had a great time there though, she mostly devoted her time to reversing the effects of brainwashing on Barnes but she still had time to socialize with the Avengers and help them in some of their missions in whatever ways she can.

A quinjet arrived at the Avengers HQ to pick up Simmons. Before she took off, she bid each and everyone of them goodbyes.

"It was really nice working with you all. Thank you." She said before walking towards the quinjet.

"It is us who should be thanking you, Agent Simmons. You have done quite a lot for us." Banner, said to her. Simmons smiled and nodded.

"Agent Simmons!" A man from the quinjet called.

"Trip! It's nice to see you again."

"Glad that you don't have to jump off a building so you can land on the jet this time?"

"Yes. Very." Simmons chuckled. And before she could walk towards the plane, Romanoff said "You jumped off a building? Impressive, you're full of surprises kid."

"You know, she also jumped off a plane without a parachute just so her teammates won't die. True story." Agent Hill said.

"Woah." Agent Barton whistled.

"You never cease to amaze me Jemma. Be careful." Steve said.

"Visit us when you can doc." Barnes said

"Thank you. I'll come by if you need me. And take care all of you." She smiled at them for the last time and went towards the quinjet.

When she stepped foot onto the jet, she remembered something "Oh Steve, before I forget, just call me if you want to get the activation code for the upgrades. Or if I'm not around, you can look for Fitz." She yelled.

"Will do." Steve replied. Then the jet took off.

"Upgrades for what?" Barnes asked, "Oh, that's not important, so when's the date, mate?" he continued.

" I knew you have a thing fo English women." Romanoff exclaimed. "What do you called a male version of cougar?" Steve heard Romanoff asked Bucky.

Instead of answering them, Steve just rolled his eyes and walked away from them so they couldn't see him smile.

The end.

A/N: So, how's that? Reviews, good or bad are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
